The Coming Inferno
by StoneCold71
Summary: "And he will bring forth a cleansing flame, and a level of destruction previously unthinkable"
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Arc wasn't extremely smart, but even he could tell something was wrong. Here, in the middle of the woods, where Grimm were abundant, was a child. A small baby, wrapped in blankets, and placed in a wicker basket. Alexander looked around, and seeing nobody, picked the basket with the child in it up. A note fell from the basket, so he picked that up too, and set on towards the Arc household. Upon seeing his arrival, Catherine Arc, the matriarch of the household, looked down in confusion at the basket.

"What's that dear? Did you pick up lunch?"

"No, Catherine, it's something else"

Catherine looked inside the basket and gasped.

"Good Oum is that a child?"

"Yes it is dear. A little baby boy" Alexander responded with a smile on his face. He was extremely happy because so far, he had five children, all of them girls, and while he loved his daughter's very much, every man wants a son. An heir to the throne so to speak, and while there was no physical throne for the Arc family, there was something missing from Alexander's life, and that was a son who could carry on the Arc legacy.

Catherine looked at Alexander and asked: "What should we do with him?"

"We can't leave him" said a happy Alexander. "We will raise the boy".

"Well the boy needs a name" said Catherine.

"There's a note in the basket. Let me see what it says." says Alexander.

"Surtur".


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later*

"Dad I want to be like you" said Surtur. For Alexander, this was the proudest moment of his life. "Alright son" he said.

*Later that week

"No son, not like that, like this" said Alexander as he showed Surtur how to properly strike with his wooden practice sword and shield.

"I don't understand dad. How can using a shield be so easy, but a sword so hard? It seems counter...counter...that word that Sadie taught me".

Alexander laughed. "Counterintuitive son, and I've been thinking. Maybe a sword isn't the best fit for you. I've seen the way you swing and it's like you want to bash someone more than cut them, so I have an idea."

Surtur moped a little bit "but dad, you use a sword and I want to be like you."

"That's all well and good son, but if every huntsman used a sword and shield, then there would be a lot less huntsmen and huntresses around. I appreciate you wanting to be like me, but you can't be exactly like me. You've got to have some identity. I love you son, but I don't want people to remember you as my son. I want people to remember you, for being your own fantastic self" Alexander said as he laid a hand on Surtur's shoulder.

" I think I get it dad. I have to be my own person, not a copy." Surtur reasoned.

"Exactly boy" said Alexander. "I have an idea for your weapon too"

Surtur got really excited and asked "well what is it? Tellmetellmetellme"

Alexander laughed "alright son calm down. Breathe. You don't swing a sword like it should be swung, but there's power in your swings, so since you swing a sword like a blunt object, we're going to give you a blunt object."

Surtur got really disheartened "what like a club? Like a troll would use? Dad that's super lame".

Alexander chuckled once more " No boy, not a big wooden club. A Morningstar."

Surtur got confused for a minute, before remembering that he had read about them. "Oh I know what that is. It's like a one-handed mace right? Jean got me a weapons book for my birthday last year".

"Exactly kiddo. You'll be able to smash people, and you can use it with a shield, since that at least comes naturally to you."

At this point, Surtur was over the moon with excitement. "Can we go today dad please?"

Alexander smiled and said: "Unfortunately not today bud. It's getting late and your mom would kill me if we missed dinner. Again. Tomorrow we can go. I Promise."

"Okay dad"

They walked into the house and sat down at the dinner table, just as dinner was being served. They both dug in with gusto, as they had been training very hard for a long time.

"Did you guys have a nice time?" asked Catherine?

"Yeah Mom, it was so cool. Dad is really good at using a sword, but I'm not so good, because he said I swing weird, so tomorrow I'm getting a Morningstar!" exclaimed Surtur.

"Is that so sweetie?" Catherine asked Surtur as she eyed Alexander dangerously. Alexander went pale and said "Now honey, it's not a bad idea, he needs to start young to keep up with the other students".

"He's twelve Alexander! Do you think giving a pre-teen a weapon is smart or safe? No. Surtur will not be getting a weapon any time soon."

They continued to argue for some time before Surtur finally stepped in.

"Mom, I want to be like dad. I want to protect people, and I need a weapon to do that"

Catherine looked at Surtur and, seeing the conviction in his eyes sighed heavily. She looked at Alexander and said "what measures are you going to take so he doesnt hurt himself?'

Alexander immediately said "I'm going to unlock his Aura".

Surtur was confused for a minute before asking "What's Orca dad?"

Alexander chuckled and said "Not orca son, Aura. It's the manifestation of our souls".

Seeing Surtur was still confused he said "Every Huntsman has it, and it keeps them safe from attacks"

Surtur's eyes widened. "It's like a force field!"

Alexander facepalmed.


End file.
